Scars of the Brave
by MusesatMidnight
Summary: He wasn't entirely sure why he was here. Okay, that was a lie, he did know why he was here. What he didn't know was how talking to a child-like woman was supposed to help him... Doctor Elethea Nimue Witrin looked at her list of new patients: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger... the list seemed endless. This was going to be a long first day...
1. Waiting

**Waiting**

The waiting room didn't look that much different from the ones at St. Mungo's. Blue cushioned chairs lined the wall of the small room, a potted plant that looked rather wilted sat on a small table in the corner and a coffee machine was next to it.  
Posters covered the eggshell coloured walls and as he gazed at them, the boy was surprised that all of the posters lacked words. Instead they were pictures: trees, leaves, flowers, the sky, the ocean, birds and animals, people… As he starred at one particularly interesting picture of the night sky a door opened and a woman's voice called out into the waiting room:

"Mr Potter?"

* * *

**Dark**

As he walked into the next room the lights went out rather suddenly leaving Harry in pitch dark. Wheeling around Harry drew his wand and made for the door but was surprised when a blast of air slammed the door.  
Turning the young wizard faced his opponent. A small woman, around four foot seven stared up at him. Surprised that he could see the woman at all Harry glanced around and was shocked to see that the walls which he had originally thought black in colour were actually a moving image of the stars. Bright light flooded from this moving picture and stars twinkled at him.

"Think you could lower your wand now Mr Potter?" the woman's amused voice reached the mesmerized boy and he turned his attention back to her but didn't lower his wand.

* * *

**Introductions**

"Hmm, I can see that I have startled you." The woman's voice was soft but still retained an edge of humour.  
"My apologies. As you probably know I am Doctor Elethea Nimue Witrin. You may call me whichever of those three names makes you most comfortable. Would you care to take a seat Mr Potter?"

Regarding the woman Harry took a seat in one of the comfy armchairs that sat in the room and watched as Elethea began bustling around in the dimly lit space. His wand remained drawn but gradually the young wizard began to relax as he felt less threatened by the tiny woman.

"Would you care for a drink Mr Potter?" Elethea asked as she stood near a fridge that was backed up against the wall.

"Please, just call me Harry."

* * *

**Elethea**

As Elethea trotted round the room making tea and plating up biscuits Harry took the opportunity to study the woman further.

As he had previously noted she was rather small for a fully grown woman and she had a rather child-like appearance. Her hair appeared to be a dark blue colour, quite like a raven's wing and as the light caught it the strands appeared to change colour shifting through a spectrum of emerald green right through to a royal violet.  
The woman's skin was pale, from the parts of it Harry could see, and the pale skin set off her hair and her eyes in a startling contrast. Wide, blue eyes framed with thick dark lashes flitted around constantly taking in everything in her domain and they didn't still until finally she placed in front of Harry a cup of tea and a plate of Jammy Dodgers.

* * *

**Small Talk**

"Sorry about the biscuits. Haven't been to the supermarket in a couple of days." Elethea grinned sheepishly as she grabbed a biscuit off the plate. She then proceeded to draw h

* * *

er legs up under her and curled up into the comfy armchair.  
The winged chair only served to make Elethea appear even smaller than she already was and Harry noticed that she seemed incredibly comfortable in that position.

Harry also took a biscuit but instead if eating it merely held it in between his fore-finger and thumb. Elethea grinned and then took a large bite out of her Jammy Dodger. After munching the biscuit down and brushing crumbs from her lips the eccentric Doctor began to speak.

"So Harry, tell me about yourself."

* * *

**Questions**

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Elethea with confusion.

"Tell me about yourself. I want to get to know you." Grabbing a strand of her hair the woman began to twist the hair round her finger causing it to curl and shimmer with the starlight that was lighting the room.

"Don't you read the Prophet? Surely everyone knows about me." Harry's reply was almost bitter and harsh and yet Elethea remained unfazed and merely smiled as she replied to the wizard.

"Yes I have read the Prophet. Never really held much truth though did it. Especially that Rita Skeeter." She giggled softly and then picked up another Jammy Dodger but before biting into it she spoke once more, her voice pitched lower and more soothingly than before.

"I know _about you_ Harry Potter. But I want to _know you_."

* * *

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I do own Elethea, please don't steal her. This will be the only disclaimer regarding the ownership of Harry Potter. I also don't own Jammy Dodgers or any of the biscuits mentioned within.


	2. Dark

**Getting to Know You  
**  
"I'm not sure I fully understand."

Biting into the Jammy Dodger Elethea remained silent and watched Harry Potter. The boy grew visibly uncomfortable under her piercing blue gaze and began to fiddle with the biscuit he still held in his hand. As he shifted in the comfy armchair the woman noticed that he was perched on the edge of the seat, like an animal ready to take flight at the merest hint of danger.

"I don't particularly care about anything the Prophet or history books have written about you. I want you to tell me about yourself. Simple things. Anything."

Doctor Elethea Nimue saw the famous Boy-Who-Lived stiffen up even further and it was as if a wall had slammed up as his green eyes grew harder.

This was going to be even more difficult than she had previously thought.

* * *

**Playing Games**

"I can see this is making you uncomfortable, how about we turn it into a game instead. I ask you a question and you answer me, then you ask me a question and I answer you. If you don't want to answer the question you have to eat a Jammy Dodger. Sound fair?"

Elethea hadn't failed to notice that the wizard appeared rather thin, the already baggy shirt seemed to be draped over sharp edges and if Harry ate biscuits whilst avoiding questions then surely it wouldn't be a bad thing?

"I guess. We could do that." Harry's tentative reply brought an easy smile to the small woman's face and he was amused as she unfurled herself from the cushioning of the armchair and sat towards its edge.

"Question No. 1: What is your favourite biscuit?"

* * *

**Crumbs and Sugar**

"Umm, I guess I like Digestives?" Harry answered confusedly but was amused at the question nonetheless.

"You guess? You have to like it or not! Which biscuit would you prefer to eat? If I gave you a plate with a hundred different biscuits, which of those biscuits would you choose?!" The excited woman was nearly jumping with indignation at Harry's lacklustre response.

"I've only had them a couple of times before but I think it would have to be Chocolate Bourbons." The wizard was surprised when Elethea jumped up and ran to her cupboards. After grabbing a footstool she clambered up to the top cupboard, pulled the door open and then rummaged around until she finally found a tin.

Bringing it over to Harry she proudly opened the box revealing a hundred different biscuits, including a Chocolate Bourbon.

"Ta-da!"

* * *

**Offering**

Reaching into the tin Harry Potter pulled out the lone Chocolate Bourbon biscuit and then looked up at the delighted Elethea. Smiling down at the seated boy she then returned to the cupboards where she replaced the tin on its top shelf.

Skipping back to her seat the small woman flopped down into the cushions and then tucked her feet up underneath her. Despite the long skirt she was wearing Elethea seemed to have no problems scampering around and the exuberance she exuded was beginning to seep over to Harry.

"Now Mr Potter, I do believe it is your turn to ask a question. Have at it my good sir!"

After pondering a moment Harry spoke:

"Which wizarding school did you go to? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts." Indeed Harry did not think it would be possible to forget the small biscuit loving woman.

* * *

**Schools and Fools**

"You're quite correct Harry. I didn't go to Hogwarts. In fact I've never been to school. I was home-schooled because my magic is…different to the norm."

Intrigued Harry began to open his mouth to ask further questions but was quickly cut off.

"It's not your turn! Eat your Bourbon whilst I think of a question."

Obediently Harry began eating the biscuit and was pleased to note that it still had that slight sprinkling of sugar that always seemed to add to the flavour.

"Question No. 2: Which do you think is better, Zonko's or Weasley Wizard Wheeze's?"

At the question Harry nearly sprayed out biscuit crumbs, there was no possible way that this stranger knew he had a close personal connection to Fred and George's shop… Was there?

* * *

**Vulnerable**

Staring at Elethea, Harry waited for several seconds to see if there was an ulterior motive to her question. None knew that Harry had provided the original money for the twin's business venture and Harry wanted to keep it that way.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Their jokes are slightly better than Zonko's." Harry answered coarsely and then launched into his next question hoping to faze the child-like female who remained annoyingly unaffected by everything he did.

"How is your magic different to mine?"

"I thought that would most likely be your next question. My magic is more, raw and natural than yours. I cannot control it through the use of a wand but rather I ask it to do things. Similar to wandless magic however I use the Five Elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Spirits. That is why I was tutored privately."

Elethea offered the information freely.

* * *

**Souls**

"I hope you are satisfied with that answer Harry." Elethea smiled and then asked her next question.  
"What did you want to be when you grew up, before you discovered you were a wizard?"

As Harry sat and pondered his answer Elethea sipped at her milky tea, which was really more milk than tea, and thought about Harry Potter. Of course she knew his basic history, how he defeated Voldemort, lived with his Aunt and her family, went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone knew that.

But Elethea wanted to know the soul underneath the wizard. His hopes and dreams, his favourite things, the smallest things that make a person. Maybe once she knew those things, she would know the mystery that was Harry Potter just a little better.


	3. Introductions

**Broken Freedom**

Harry couldn't really think of a thing he wanted to be when he was younger. All he had wanted as a young child was to escape the Dursley's house and find a home: somewhere he could belong.

"Free. I wanted to be free." His answer was soft and gentle in the star-lit room and seemed to suit the atmosphere and surroundings. Elethea merely sipped at her tea and waited.

"I wanted to go away and find someplace that was right for me. Whether that meant exploring the world or merely moving to a different town I wanted to find somewhere that felt comfortable."

"Did you find that place Harry?"

"I thought I had. Then it all came tumbling down."

* * *

**Sharing**

Silence filled the air in the room as both its occupants regarded the other. One sat and sipped tea whilst the other clutched a wand between his hands.

"What about you? What did you want to be when you grew up? Did you always want to be a therapist?" Harry's voice seemed choked and Elethea pretended not to notice as he quickly picked up his cup of tea and took several long sips.

"I wanted to be able to play with other children. I couldn't be near other children when I was younger because my magic was unstable. Then I learnt to control it. Originally I wanted to work with animals. I've always had a connection with creatures as they like raw magic, but then one day I helped a little boy and all I could think about was finding a way to help people and find acceptance."

* * *

**Acceptance**

"Did you find it?" Harry's voice was heart-breaking and Elethea felt her entire being move for the poor young boy who was only a mere few years younger than she.

"Find what Harry?" She questioned him softly, careful not to make any sudden noise or movement as she was scared that he would run and not return.

"Acceptance. Did you find acceptance?" Emerald green eyes that had so often been compared with his mother's stared at her and deep within them Elethea could see scars and wounds that ran deep.

"I believe I have. From those who matter. I cannot force others to accept me as I came to realise. First, I had to accept myself."

Drawing in a shaky breath Harry took another long drink of tea and after a few seconds he seemed less agitated.

"It's not easy though. Accepting yourself."

* * *

**Closing**

Glancing at the clock on the wall Elethea noticed that they had been talking for nearly an hour. Despite Harry's reluctance to open up the Doctor was certain that she could help the young wizard it was just going to be a matter of time and patience, two things she had in abundance.

"Harry, I'm afraid our session needs to draw to a close for today. Is that okay?" She gently asked the young boy and was glad to see that he seemed more relaxed than when he had entered the room. His wand was held loosely in his right hand and his general demeanour appeared more open and less animalistic.

"Sure Elethea." Harry stood and began to walk towards the door but before he could reach it Elethea called out to him. Turning Harry was presented with a small black card.

"What's this?" Harry enquired as he inspected the black card that was embellished with white writing.

* * *

**Kiss and Tell**

"That is my business card but being a witch of sorts it isn't just a normal card. The side with writing on contains my contact details: Address, Floo code and my Muggle landline number. On the reverse you will see a picture of a white hound." Elethea turned the card over in Harry's hand and showed him the shaggy white dog.

"I know you are very independent but if you need any help I can be there. If you just need to talk, get something off your chest or ask me something use the details on the front. If it's more urgent then simply press your lips to the white dog."

Harry raised one eyebrow quizzically and was astonished when the small witch began to blush.

* * *

**Communication Method 1**

Elethea didn't think she had blushed this much in ages. For some reason Harry's look of disbelief had made her flare up in embarrassment and she hastened to explain the reason for kissing the card.

"Each of my business cards is keyed into the magical signature of their holder. So when I gave the card to you it accepted your magical essence. The white hound is one of my spirit servants." At the confused noise from the wizard Elethea let out a small laugh.

"I'll explain my spirit servants next time. I've keyed the card to only react to lip impressions; otherwise every time your fingers touched the dog then you would be summoning me. Other than tears and blood there aren't many ways to transfer a magical signature. Thus the kissing."

The blush had returned with a vengeance and Elethea could feel heat coming off her cheeks.


	4. Elethea

**Making Plans**

"Hermione would find this fascinating." Harry remarked as he looked over the black business card. The white dog on the back looked rather like a wolf with its head thrown back in a silent howl, Harry was just glad it didn't resemble a Grim in the slightest.

"When do you want to have our next meeting? I'll make sure I have Chocolate Bourbons. Unless there's something else you'd rather have?" Elethea smiled up at Harry and the wizard returned it with a small quirk of his lips.

"I can make the same time next week if that suits you." Harry's voice had softened and he appeared to be becoming reserved and wary the closer he got to the door.

"That'd be perfect Harry. By the way, where are you living now? Just for my records and so I know where to send an owl to remind you of your appointment?"

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Slipping the little black business card into his pocket Harry drew out a small piece of parchment. Scrawled upon it in looping black print was: 12 Grimmauld Place

"I've moved into Grimmauld Place. Sirius left it to me and the Order has no need of it now. Haven't decided where I'm going to go from there."

Elethea took the piece of parchment delicately and looked at the three words, memorizing them. Making sure Harry was watching Elethea clicked her fingers and a tiny gold flame sprang into life above her upturned palm. She dropped the parchment into the flame and it was quickly consumed by the fire and turned to ash.  
Closing her hand over the flame and the ash Elethea grinned up at Harry's wide-eyed stare.

"There. Memorized the address. Don't want it falling into the wrong hands." She teased the young wizard.

* * *

**Minx**

"You are one strange witch Doctor Witrin." Harry spoke as he looked at the deceptive female.

Her tiny frame, with her long blue-green and violet hair, wide sapphire eyes and bare feet all lent her an air of vulnerability, yet Harry suspected that in a fight it would be better to not be on the opposing side.

She let out a light laugh and then flicked her hand towards the door. A gust of air flew past Harry and the door swung open, as if by magic.

"I'll see you next week Harry. Don't hesitate to call me if you need to talk."

* * *

**Meeting Malfoy**

A mere half an hour after Harry Potter had departed her office Elethea Witrin watched as the infamous Draco Malfoy slunk into her waiting room.  
The building where she worked from was in fact her home, from the outside it appeared to be a small cottage in the middle of the city and she used the front two rooms as her waiting room and office.  
A spell concealed the rest of the house from being entered except by her but Elethea thought that some of her patients would feel more comfortable in a homely environment. Maybe the same could be said for the Malfoy boy who crept into the waiting room as if he expected to be attacked at any second. He was even more wary than Harry Potter. No surprises for him.  
Opening the door to her office, Elethea walked out and was met with a black wand.

* * *

**Wary**

"Mr Malfoy?" Elethea softly questioned the young man in front of her and was given a timid nod as reply.

"I am Dr Elethea Nimue Witrin. You may call me whichever of those names makes you most comfortable. Shall we move into my office?"

Casting a few spells that seemed to check the room for listening spells and any traps Draco Malfoy lowered his wand and nodded once more, finally standing a little taller and prouder and more reminiscent of the boy in the articles Elethea had read about his parents.

Moving into her office Elethea watched as Malfoy crossed the threshold. An interesting little charm on her office allowed the room to reflect an image that would make her client feel most at ease. For Harry it had been the night sky, for Draco Malfoy…


	5. Sacred

**Sacred**

Draco Malfoy was an enigma. When he stepped through the doorway into her office, Dr Witrin had expected to find the surroundings changing to opulent rooms or possibly something that demonstrated great wealth.

Instead she found herself gazing up as her office appeared to expand, her ceiling reaching new heights, stone pillars supporting great arches of a vaulted roof. Carvings covered the wall frieze and some of the lower ceiling. Images of a man placing a gentle hand on a sobbing man's brow.  
Great, grey, white and black marble slabs created the floor: some containing writing, others having long since faded.  
Ahead of her where her armchair and the other armchair sat next to her kitchenette, was a small raised dais.

Her soft gasp of amazement appeared to echo in the cavernous space as both occupants gazed at the architectural wonder of Salisbury Cathedral.

* * *

**Unseelie Prince**

After gazing up at the vast feat of architecture Elethea turned her attention back to Draco Malfoy. A small smile had turned the corners of his lips up and his entire face seemed softer. The sharp plains of his face coupled with pale skin and ash-blond hair made him appear ethereal but rather than being approachable it was as if he was a prince of the Unseelie Court.

As Elthea knew one did not mess with any member of the Unseelie court as their beautiful appearances were a deception; a honeyed trap to ensnare a victim.  
Coughing lightly Elethea began to speak and watched as Malfoy's gaze turned wary and harsh once more.

"Would you care for a drink Mr Malfoy?"

Her offer was met with a sharp look and then a quick shake of the head. Sighing Elethea trotted over to her wing-backed armchair and turning around she saw the Unseelie Prince regard the opposite armchair with disdain.

* * *

**Tickling Snakes**

Both occupants of the empty cathedral regarded the other in silence. Elethea was full of curiosity and intrigue as she studied the young Malfoy heir whereas said heir was watching Elethea as if expecting her to attack at any moment.  
Stony grey eyes pierced Elethea's blue eyes and the two began a staring competition of sorts. Dr Witrin was not challenging Malfoy but she did want to see whether he would retreat or whether he would wait for her to make a move. One never did know with serpents, a wrong move could result in a poisonous bite and Elethea had no desire to incur Malfoy's anger. At least not in their first session.  
Seconds passed and Dr Witrin decided to make the first move.

"Do you know why you are here Mr Malfoy?"

* * *

**Duress**

Malfoy gave her a withering glance and then on answering his voice was full of disdain and possibly bitterness.

"I am here because I have to be here. It's part of the requirements for my rehabilitation."

His smooth drawl echoed in the cathedral-like space the room had shifted to represent and in the sacred space it seemed over exaggerated.

Elethea watched as Malfoy refused to meet her gaze. She already knew for only meeting Draco for ten minutes at most that he was likely to be one of her most difficult cases.

"Yes you are required to be here. What do you think these sessions are for though?"

"I assume you are to brainwash me into liking Muggles and Muggleborns. Given the events of the past seven years I can't really imagine why else I am to be forced to come to these sessions."

* * *

**Brainwashing**

"What makes you think I will brainwash you?"

Malfoy finally turned his attention from the cathedral's structure and looked at Elethea. His face was mocking and sarcastic matching his tone perfectly. Whilst Elethea didn't particularly like his disdain being turned on her at least some reaction to her was better than no reaction.

"Everyone believes I have been treated as a child to have a hatred for Muggles and Muggleborns. Thus by rehabilitating me the Ministry and Wizarding Society can prove that they haven't totally screwed up."

"Strong opinion. Do you have opinions on everything?"

"Only on issues which I find have worth or particular relevance to me."

"Well Mr Malfoy, I am not going to be brainwashing you."

Disbelief flashed through grey eyes and as she watched his expression faded back into one of neutrality.

* * *

**Baby Steps**

"I don't know what the Ministry or Wizarding Society intends I do in our sessions," Elethea allowed a small laugh to slip out. "But I will not be brainwashing you to change your opinions on Muggles or Muggleborns or indeed on the political side of Magic."

Draco shifted slightly in his chair with obvious unease and Elethea made sure her body language was relaxed and she did not want him to feel intimidated. Her office was to be a sanctuary for all her clients; a place where they could tell their problems, feelings, opinions and not be judged.

"You have to attend nine hourly sessions over the course of the next few weeks. That is the requirement imposed by the Ministry. If I was going to change your opinions on anything, it would most likely take more than nine hours."

* * *

**Freedom of Speech**

"I have no aim, no ulterior motive, no prejudice, and no opinion on anything you have done. My time is for you to use as you will. If you wish to sit in silence for an hour, then that is what we will do. If you want to talk to me, then we will talk. If you wish to get angry, upset, happy, confused you may do so. The only thing you need to know is that anything you say or do in this room will not leave my confidence unless I believe you are a danger to yourself or others."

Malfoy stared at her with wide eyes. Silence echoed once again in the room but this time Elethea did not feel a need to break it. Instead she sat and allowed Draco to think over what she had said and come to a decision in his own time.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to_ silent song of shadows_ and _Guest (3/26/13)_ for leaving reviews! I have taken your advice and lengthened the chapters as you can see. This was intended to be a drabble fic but after reading through I think it works quite well as short drabbles within a larger chapter.  
Please leave Reviews as I would love to know what anyone reading my work thinks! This a completely new venture for me as I have never written anything for Harry Potter Universe before.


	6. Not Ready

**Not Ready**

Draco Malfoy regarded the female before him with curious and wary grey eyes. Not since his fifth year at Hogwarts had anybody not required anything from him. The moment he had finished school that year he had been whisked off to see the Dark Lord. Then he would make the decision to take the Dark Mark and be tasked with killing Dumbledore.

From that point on it had only ever been a succession of requests and demands from the boy who was not ready to become a man. No one had asked Draco what he wanted out of life.

* * *

**Bargains**

"You seek nothing from me?" Malfoy's voice was smooth and measured no sign of the turmoil that raged in his eyes.

Elethea nodded and shifted in her seat.

"That is correct Mr Malfoy. You are required to attend the sessions as decreed by the Wizengamot. After that it is your decision to continue seeing me or not. All I want is for you to feel… permitted to be yourself in this room, if nowhere else allows you that comfort."

"No bargain ever comes without a price." Malfoy's voice was now bitter.

* * *

**Everything comes with a price**

"I agree." Elethea said a small smile on her face that lit up her blue eyes with a hint of mischief. "Everything comes with a price. What shall our price be Mr Malfoy? You can come here and expect nothing from me. What shall I receive in return for the weekly hour where I gain nothing, except the pleasure of your company? What are you willing to give to me, freely?"

Draco started forward when Elthea made mention of a return fee. He knew she couldn't be trusted.

"How about each week you show me a different building, place, scene?"

* * *

**Temporary**

Malfoy regarded the Doctor with confusion. Her bargain did not ask for his jewels, family fortune, Manor, wand or potion skills nor the acceptance of Muggles… She asked instead for something insubstantial that would not last.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Elethea smiled to herself. She had him now, the boy was eager for interaction and had lacked any positive interaction for many months if not years.

"Each week you come in, before you enter this room you will picture a different place that you have seen or been to. As you have seen the room reflects an image of my guest's choice. Thus, each week you will show me a new scene. Does that suit Mr Malfoy?"

* * *

**Foolish Woman**

"They will not last. You gain nothing from them." Draco snapped out, this wide blue-eyed female with her pale skin and dark hair sought to trick him. It could be the only explanation for her request.

"I will gain the pleasure of seeing a new place or thing. It needn't be somewhere particularly special or important. Whatever you choose to show me for that one hour will be enough. Do you accept the terms?"

Elethea watched carefully as Malfoy moved as if to bolt. Then something seemed to come over him and he stepped forward and held his hand out.

* * *

**Struck Deal**

"I accept your conditions Witrin." Malfoy said almost timidly and his outstretched right hand seemed to waver as if fearing rejection.

Leaping to her feet Elethea grinned and shook his hand vigorously.

"Agreed. What would you like to do with your remaining ten minutes Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stared at the transformed woman. For the past 50 minutes or so she had seemed composed and measured but the moment he had agreed to her deal Witrin seemed to have become overly excited.

"Do you mind if I ask a question Mr Malfoy?" She peered up into his face and looked into his eyes which were shadowed over by his ashen-blond hair.

* * *

**Immaculate Details**

"You may ask, I may not choose to answer." Malfoy drawled and then sat himself back down in the armchair opposite.

"When did you go to Salisbury Cathedral?" Elethea gestured at their surroundings and pointed up at the ceiling. "The details of this image are immaculate. I could swear I am standing in the Cathedral itself."

"It was several years ago." Draco answered her cautiously as she twirled around looking up at the vaulting ceiling. "I slipped away from my parents when we were in the town to go and see the Cathedral."

"Do you like architecture Mr Malfoy?" The Doctor stopped her spinning the long skirt softly slowing and hanging around her form in gentle waves.

"I don't dislike it." He drawled and then watched to see her reaction.

* * *

**What do you like?**

"Oh."

The Doctor's voice seemed disappointed and she slumped down in her chair almost despondently. Malfoy felt a twinge of exasperation and almost guilt at her dejected posture and then sighing decided to answer her.

"I liked the Cathedral. It seemed amazing that Muggles had built something of that stature and magnificence without the aid of magic."

Elethea perked up at his answer and then smiled softly.

"What else do you like?"

Draco looked at her. No one had asked him that question before. Not even his parents. Not Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Severus… Nobody asked that question of a Malfoy.

* * *

**Uncertainty**

"I..I…don't know what I like." Draco seemed lost and confused and extremely bewildered as a heavy frown made its way onto his face.

"Well, maybe you could use these sessions to find out what you like? I have several books and other things that you could use. Find something that interests you maybe?" Elethea was careful to keep her voice light and airy, as if Malfoy's reply did not matter.

"I don't know." He was still lost.

"Well think on it and then if you so desire you can investigate my library next week. Same time next week suitable for you Mr Malfoy?"

* * *

**Communication Method 2**

"I believe that would suit." Malfoy stood and straightened out his jacket.

"Excellent. This is my card. If you wish to talk, or require anything of me simply use the details on the front. If it is a more urgent manner then press your lips to the white dog you will find on the reverse. It is a simple charm. Nothing harmful."

Elethea managed to keep the blush from flooding her cheeks as Draco looked at her.

"You are currently residing in Malfoy Manor?" The Malfoy heir nodded and then slipped the card into his breast pocket. "Well, I shall send an owl the day before your appointment to remind you of it."

Malfoy held out his hand once again.

"Thank you Dr Witrin. I will see you next week."


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

The next client to arrive at Elethea's office was one Hermione Granger. The muggleborn witch approached the front door with both confidence and caution. Elethea watched as Hermione cast several wandless charms on the building's front door, wall and then the surrounding area.

Surmising that there were no unpleasant traps or spells awaiting her, the muggleborn entered the domain of Dr Witrin.

Stepping into the waiting room Hermione regarded the small woman standing before her.

"_Who are you_?" Hermione asked.

_"I think, you ought to tell me who you are, first_?" Elethea grinned at the gobsmacked witch whose eyes lit up in surprise and delight.

* * *

**Curiouser and Curiouser**

"Miss Granger I presume?" Elethea opened the door to her office and spoke to the curly-haired witch who regarded the smaller female with war-hardened eyes.

"That's correct. You must be Dr Witrin. Pleased to meet you." Miss Granger spoke softly but clearly her voice crisp and precise.

"Yes, I am Doctor Elethea Nimue Witrin. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Feel free to use whichever name you feel most comfortable with." Elethea held out her hand in the Muggle custom and noticed Miss Granger's hesitation to take her hand. Finally the taller female swallowed nervously and then grasped Elethea's hand in a firm but nervous grip.

"Elethea means truth, Nimue is a name given to the Lady of the Lake in Arthurian legend and Witrin..." Miss Granger's curiosity was sparked and her grip on Elethea's hand tightened almost imperceptibly.

* * *

**Avalon**

"Witrin is my familial name. Taken from the island where my ancestors are from. Ynys Witrin or the Isle of Glass."

Hermione still looked slightly mystified and Elethea could almost see cogs whirring within the younger woman's mind.

"The Isle of Glass is another name for Avalon. My ancestor is the Lady of the Lake. My great, great, great grandmother I believe." Elethea smiled and gestured for Hermione to take a seat.

"Please do sit. I don't imagine you believed the Lady of the Lake was real?" Hermione sat and shook her head in reply.

"Then again, there have many things in this world that a mere eight years ago I would have said couldn't be real or didn't exist but time after time I have seen them with my own eyes. In my first year I saw a dragon hatch. To be honest, disbelief flew out the window a long time ago."  
Hermione smiled almost wistfully as she recalled days when her innocence was still intact and she had not been hardened by the cruelty and prejudice of an old world that couldn't accept change.

* * *

**Eggshell White**

Elethea noticed that the walls of her office hadn't changed despite Hermione's entry. They remained the plain eggshell colour that had been there when she had purchased the building. After placing her spells and enchantments on them the blue-haired witch had been able to change the colour, pattern, image and depth of the walls at her will.  
When a patient entered the office the spells on the walls automatically clasped onto images or memories that made the newcomer feel comfortable. Obviously Miss Granger was keeping wards up around her mind.

The fact that the spell on the walls couldn't even pick up a hint of anything from Hermione only proved that the witch's occlumency was exceptionally strong.

* * *

**Past Refuges**

Deciding to invite Hermione to make herself feel more comfortable in the office Elethea told the younger witch of the spell in the walls. Curiosity peaked Hermione began to probe tentatively at the spells embedded in the wall.

Finding nothing that seemed damaging or potentially dangerous Hermione dropped some of her occlumency wards and watched in amazement as the walls seemed to shudder and flicker with images. A rapid fire change swept over the walls as if they were being projected from a film reel that was being played too fast.

Finally they settled on a library like area. Tall dark wood bookcases lined the walls in rows thick leather-bound volumes with titles typically embossed in gold on their spines lined the shelves. Although it was an accurate representation of the Hogwarts library, Elethea knew it wasn't truly an image or place that made Hermione feel safe.

* * *

**Common Goals**

"Miss Granger, you're control over your occlumency wards is astounding. I have never seen one so young, able to raise and drop shields with such ease. Nor indeed would I have expected you to be able to partially drop some and maintain others. Whilst I applaud your ability, I must ask that you be truthful with me. In this building anything you say is in the strictest confidence unless I believe you are a danger to yourself or others.  
My building is a place where you can heal without feeling judged or intruded upon… The only thing I would ask you to give me is the truth. Don't show me what you believe I want to see. You will probably be wrong about what I want to see and what I truly see. For example I know this image is not a true happy memory, the details are too fuzzy, not in focus, as if they had been blurred by some incident or trauma. A happy, safe place, memory will always be clear. Bright, vivid, sharp, each detail exact and minute.  
Basically I'm asking you to trust me. It may take a while, but I hope you and I can work towards a common goal."

* * *

**Liberty in Truth**

"And what exactly is that goal?" Hermione asked coldly as the images on the walls flickered once again before fading to eggshell white that seemed drab and plain.

"Liberty, Hermione." Elethea said softly. "Liberty to express what you want, feel, think, need. Liberty to be yourself and not hide behind the mask you have built."

Hermione recoiled back at the Doctor's words and looked pained. Elethea quickly followed up her statement, it seemed Hermione responded best to plain facts.

"Your mask was necessary. It helped toughen you against the slurs from purebloods and those who thought you inadequate. During the war your mask, persona gave you the ability to withstand tough and impossible situations. But the war is over. You no longer need the mask. You can be free."

A tear trickled down from the corner of Hermione's eye and she closed her eyes in bliss at the realisation that someone had seen beyond the mask, hadn't been deceived, had known enough to understand that inside Hermione was still a little girl lost and confused in a world she didn't understand.

* * *

**Welcome to Wonderland**

The walls of Elethea's office burst into vibrant colours as the eggshell paint turned into a garden; Tiger-lilies, roses, daisies, larkspur, violets bordered the grass which had been cut so that it resembled a giant chessboard. In the distance Elethea and Hermione could see a long table covered in plates of food, cups and teapots. A Hatter, Hare and a Dormouse sat drinking tea. The Knave of Hearts looked on at the table wistfully.

The roses were half white and half red and the Red Queen stood with a flamingo tucked under her arm and pointing at some bowed cards her small face red with anger. And on the section of wall closest to Hermione sat the White Rabbit; in a velveteen blue waistcoat, white gloves in one hand and his pocket watch in his other.

"Welcome to Wonderland Hermione."

* * *

**A/N**: Italics were quotes from Lewis Carroll's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ (Alice's conversation with the caterpillar). I do not own _Alice in Wonderland_ nor _Alice through the Looking Glass_ where the above mentioned characters originate. I am borrowing them to enhance my story.


End file.
